


Como Irritar a Ordem da Fénix

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Os casais são pura ficção - fruto das travessuras de Draco, Ter um Draco aborrecido é sinal de problemas a caminho
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: A família Malfoy alia-se à fação dos heróis. Como tal, Draco está agora sob a proteção da Ordem da Fénix. Aborrecido, o jovem herdeiro decide encontrar novos meios de se entreter e talvez enlouquecer algumas pessoas no processo.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How to Annoy the Order of the Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102099) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen)
  * Inspired by [40 ways to tick off the Order](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778059) by darkraven133. 



> A minha amiga Clara decidiu sair da reforma e betar esta paródia.
> 
> As personagens desta história pertencem a J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Decidi escrever este fanfic quando vi o vídeo "40 ways to tick off the Order" no canal do youtube de darkraven133. Espero que não me acusem de plágio. XD
> 
> Algumas ideias vieram do vídeo outras dos comentários. Espero que gostem e que se divirtam a ler tanto como eu a escrever.
> 
> Sirius está vivo e Lucius nunca foi preso.

Draco preparava-se para regressar a casa quando foi chamado à direção. Ignorando a sensação de desassossego que embargava o seu coração, o loiro guardou a varinha, alisou as rugas inexistentes da sua túnica e saiu do quarto no dormitório masculino da casa das serpentes.

O adolescente atravessou os corredores desertos e silenciosos do castelo. Todos os habitantes de Hogwarts encontravam-se a fazer o jantar ou a fazer as malas, como deveria estar a fazer o jovem Slytherin. O comboio partia de manhã cedo e ele não estava nem perto de acabar de fazer os preparativos para a partida.

Acaso tinham alguma ideia de quão difícil era arrumar espaço no seu "diminuto" baú para que pudesse albergar todos os seus produtos de higiene e cuidados para a pele e cabelo? Para não falar das suas elegantes e caríssimas vestimentas, que de forma alguma poderiam chegar a casa enrugadas. A sua mãe teria um ataque fulminante se encontrasse uma ruguinha ou sequer uma pequenina mancha nas suas roupas, quando ordenasse a um dos elfos para desfazer as malas.

Draco suspirou e pensou que não era preciso tanto problema, uma vez que muito provavelmente a sua querida mãe iria passar as férias de verão a comprar-lhe um novo guarda-roupa, pois como esta não se cansava de afirmar, que ele estava em plena fase de crescimento e que as suas roupas deixavam de lhe servir rapidamente.

Entre pensamentos, o jovem chegou à base da estátua que guardava as escadas para entrada do escritório de Albus Dumbledore. Espevitou a mente, abanando a cabeça com decisão e disse a senha. Deixou-se levar pelas escadas que se moviam sozinhas tentando adiar o momento o mais possível. Fosse qual fosse o motivo pelo qual fora chamado não podia ser coisa boa, afinal todas as vezes anteriores envolveram castigos, suspensões e ameaças de expulsão. Tudo bem… assumia que não havia sido exatamente um estudante modelo, na verdade dera mais problemas do que podia realmente contar, mas ser chamado no último dia do ano letivo era demasiado, até mesmo para ele.

Que se recordasse não tinha feito nada que valesse a pena ser chamado à atenção. Hmm… a menos que tivessem descoberto sobre a arena de duelos ilegal que montara nas masmorras. Nah, não tinha como terem descoberto, visto que todos haviam estado mais ocupados a procurar pela desaparecida professora Umbridge. Que Merlin a abençoe e zele pela sua alma imortal! Bom, não haviam certezas da sua morte, mas o slytherin gostava de ser otimista.

Quando menos se deu conta, as escadas ficaram estáticas e a porta que dava para o escritório surgiu à sua frente. Relutantemente, Draco bateu à porta e esperou permissão para entrar.

A porta abriu-se revelando o conhecido e familiar rosto da sua mãe.

― Mãe! Não sabia que também estavas aqui. ― A surpresa tomou conta do seu rosto, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Acima de tudo era um Malfoy e não devia deixar transparecer as suas emoções.

― Passa, Draco ― respondeu a mulher com um pequeno e discreto sorriso que desapareceu no instante em que dera a volta para encarar o diretor e companhia. ― Senta-te devemos falar de algo importante.

O adolescente fez como ordenado e tomou assento em frente do escritório e ao lado do patriarca da família Malfoy.

― Jovem Draco! ― exclamou o velho diretor.

Este ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e começou a passar mentalmente as suas possíveis desculpas para o quer que fosse de que o acusavam e os respetivos álibis. Fazendo uma lista mental de todas as suas atividades de caráter duvidoso dos passados… três meses ou seria melhor regressar mais atrás e considerar seis meses?

Manteve a mente clara e subiu as suas defesas mentais por vias das dúvidas, não fosse o homem tentar ler-lhe a mente.

― Os seus pais acudiram a mim para pedir ajuda neste tempos escuros. ― O jovem ergueu uma fina sobrancelha em descrença.

Pedir? Os Malfoy nunca pedem nada e nunca admitem um erro mesmo que o tenham cometido. A menos que isto seja coisa da sua mãe. Amava a sua mãe, mas tinha de admitir que a mulher, como boa Black, dava um medo do carago e era exatamente por essa razão que esta tinha o seu pai a comer-lhe na palma da mão. Era segredo de estado, mas quem usava as calças naquele matrimónio não era exatamente o Lord, mas a terrorífica Lady Malfoy.

― A tua mãe fez-me dar conta que com o ressurgimento de tu-sabes-quem, não vai demorar muito até que este comece a reunir os seus seguidores e de forma alguma pretendo pôr a nossa família em perigo.

Tradução… "Senão colocares o nosso filho a salvo e longe das garras asquerosas daquele maníaco egocêntrico despede-te da tua ferramenta e dá as boas-vindas a uma vida de celibato!"

Sim, essas foram as palavras exatas e nada malfoyescas de Lady Malfoy.

― Como tal, decidimos que o seu pai atuará como espião, uma vez que Tom se apossou de Malfoy Manor.

O menor encarou fixamente o seu progenitor para de seguida ignorá-lo. Draco não podia crer que o seu pai deixara aquela coisa entrar na sua casa, pisar o seu solo, comer nos seus pratos, dormir sobre as suas camas. Ok! Era um facto, quando regressasse a casa iria queimar tudo o que este tocara. Muito certamente algum dos elfos saberia dizer-lhe exatamente do que seria necessário desfazer-se, caso contrário queimaria todo o conteúdo das áreas comuns da mansão e compraria coisas novas. A mansão podia perfeitamente passar por uma redecoração. Até que era uma boa ideia e de passagem desfazia-se de alguns quadros chatos do seus antepassados que não deixavam de criticar tudo o que fazia e como não era digno do nome que carregava.

― E nisto tudo onde é que eu encaixo? ― perguntou cruzando os braços e fulminando o seu pai com o olhar.

― O diretor aceitou de bom grado oferecer-te refúgio…

― E a mãe? - levantou-se insatisfeito com a resolução de Lucius.

― Infelizmente, Narcisa terá de permanecer na mansão ― interrompeu o diretor ao resgate. ― Tom já viu a Narcisa e sabe que esta está na mansão, pelo que levantaria suspeitas se desaparecesse do dia para a noite.

― E acaso não levanta suspeitas que eu não regresse à mansão pelo período inteiro das férias. Não estamos a falar das festividades natalícias onde podem dizer que estou no castelo. Hogwarts fecha durante o verão ― concluiu Draco nada convencido com a decisão dos adultos.

― No que lhe concerne, tu-sabes-quem acredita que estás a realizar um treino de sobrevivência nas montanhas em preparação para entrares nas suas filas ― esclareceu o patriarca.

― E quanto tempo acham que vai acreditar nessa mentira esfarrapada?

― Esperemos que o suficiente para que o novo ano comece ― respondeu Narcisa com voz calma e serena.

oOo

A porta de Grimmauld Place abriu dando passagem ao seu mais novo residente. Draco entrou e avaliou os arredores. Aquela era a casa da nobre família Black? Pareciam ruínas… as paredes estavam cobertas de mofo potencialmente daninho para a saúde de qualquer ser vivo. O teto não estava muito melhor. Os móveis estavam cobertos de pó e a iluminação era tudo menos decente. Acaso aquelas pessoas não sabiam quão importante era uma boa iluminação para os olhos e uma boa visão?

Dumbledore avançou pelo corredor, guiando o menor até à cozinha. Ao avaliar as condições, Draco pôde constatar que ao menos essa parte da casa era habitável e sem riscos para a saúde. Ponto positivo, pois estava faminto e mal podia esperar pela hora de jantar.

Conforme a hora se aproximava e o odor da deliciosa refeição que Molly preparava se ia espalhando, os residentes foram descendo dos seus quartos e reunindo-se na cozinha.

― Mas que merda faz o furão aqui? ― Ron apontou para Draco ao mesmo tempo que gritava desconcertado.

― Eu também tenho muito gosto em ver-te, amor! ― respondeu com ironia.

― Fred, vem conhecer o nosso cunhado ― disse George aos saltinhos pela falsa emoção.

― Para quando é o casório, Ron? ― Fred deu uma cotovelada amistosa ao irmão mais novo.

― No dia de São Nunca à Tarde ― respondeu chateado.

― Oh! Porquê de manhã estás muito ocupado, docinho? ― perguntou Draco fazendo beicinho e esperando um beijinho.

Os gémeos fizeram aparecer um calendário adulterado por eles mesmos e começaram a analisar as datas.

― Ora… isso seria… aqui ― exclamaram em uníssono apontando para uma data. ― Daqui a três dias exatos. Ronny, querido devias ter-nos avisado. Tanta coisa para preparar…

― … o buffet, as flores…

― … o vestido de noiva – disse Draco com gozo ― que número vestes, doninha? É muito em cima da hora e ainda me deves um pedido de casamento adequado, mas alguma coisa se há-de arranjar ― concluiu sem se aperceber do olhar extasiado dos gémeos Weasley.

― Fred / George, é perfeito ― exclamaram em uníssono uma vez mais.

― O irmão que sempre quisemos…

― … que nos irá apoiar nas nossas travessuras…

― … finalmente está aqui – concluiu George.

― Onde é que escondeste essa personalidade fantástica todo este tempo? Aprovado! ― exclamaram com o dedo grande apontar para cima ― Temos de começar os preparativos para o casamento…

― Mas de que merda estão a falar? Ninguém se vai casar.

― Acaso já não me amas, Ronny? ― Draco abraçou-se ao ruivo e fez olhinhos ― Acaso… acaso vais abandonar-nos!? ― Os gémeos ao perceberem a ideia, fizeram cara de completa deceção ao mesmo tempo que o loiro colocava a mão sobre o ventre de forma aparentemente protetora.

Nesse momento haviam entrado os restantes membros do Trio de Ouro, que apresentavam reações completamente distintas. Harry estava de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados e por mais que tentava falar a boca movia-se mas nenhum som era emitido. Hermione denotava a sua expressão de sabe-tudo.

― Já sabia eu que tanto ódio desmedido tinha de ter alguma razão. Que bem escondido o tinhas, Ron. ― O ruivo jogou Draco para longe que foi rapidamente "consolado" pelos gémeos e palavras como cruel e despiedado eram escutadas dos seus lábios.

Sem poder conter mais, o loiro escangalhou a rir-se sendo acompanhado pelos gémeos.

oOo

Poucos dias depois, os gémeos saíram de Grimmauld Place para retomar as suas obrigações nos seus negócios e só e abandonado, Draco foi tomado pelo aborrecimento, pois havia perdido os seus comparsas.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, Draco encontrava-se sentado na sua cama com um caderno sobre os joelhos e rabiscava algo ao mesmo tempo que se ria para si mesmo.

Aqueles que passavam em frente da porta do seu quarto corriam cada vez que ouviam a sua risada, não demorou muito para que passassem a evitar aquele local em particular.

Draco olhou para lista e sorriu. Havia sido inicialmente meramente hipotética, mas com tamanho aborrecimento que o acometia, o loiro decidiu colocar em prática os métodos que havia reunido no seu pequeno caderno, de como tirar a ordem do sério.


	2. Primeira Semana

**Primeira Semana**

» _Alguns dias depois_ «

Draco bocejou aborrecido…

A sede da ordem estava às moscas, literalmente, o loiro passara a manhã na cozinha a contar os insetos e a catalogá-los. Já tinha um total de três aranhas, cinco moscas e o que parecia ser uma centopeia que perdera umas quantas pernas.

O Trio de Ouro, as suas vítimas favoritas, tinha-se separado, provisoriamente para seu desgosto: o Dicionário com Patas havia regressado a casa para passar as férias com a família muggle; o Cabeça de Cenoura tinha voltado à Toca com os pais e os seus infindáveis irmãos (realmente não fazia ideia de quantos eram) durante o fim-de-semana; e o Menino-Que-Teima-Em-Nunca-Morrer tinha decidido acompanhá-lo, muito provavelmente para evitar ficar sozinho com o seu rival de escola, que desfrutava de o atormentar em cada oportunidade que se lhe apresentava.

Draco suspirou exasperado e subiu as escadas que davam para o seu quarto, ao sentir-se ignorado pelos bonzinhos. Tirando o elfo doméstico, ninguém lhe ligava nenhuma. Já não podia aguentar o seu olhar de adoração. Aonde quer que fosse, este seguia-o, oferecendo fazer tudo o que ele quisesse e não quisesse. Completamente farto dessa situação, enviou a pobre da criatura procurar uma interminável lista de ingredientes de poções, da qual uns quantos muito provavelmente nem sequer existiam. Isso deveria deixá-lo ocupado por um bom tempo e dar-lhe-ia o seu merecido descanso. Era uma realidade que gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas não de stalkers.

O jovem de olhos mercúrio, abriu a porta do quarto mesmo a tempo de receber a sua encomenda. Ergueu a janela, deixando entrar uma coruja exaltada ao não ter conseguido encontrar o destinatário mais rápido, por culpa dos inúmeros feitiços que os Imbecis da Luz haviam conjurado ao redor da propriedade.

Rasgou com entusiasmo o papel que embrulhava afanosamente o seu encargo e sorriu travessamente.

― Pena que os gémeos não estejam aqui para ver, mas… é para isso que isto serve… ― Retirou uma câmara fotográfica de dentro do seu baú.

oOo

» _Domingo_ «

Molly Weasley tinha chegado apenas poucas horas antes para preparar o jantar e estava prestes a sair de Grimmauld Place, quando viu pelo canto do olho, algo que parecia assemelhar-se bastante a, um raio platinado rumo à empoeirada sala. Curiosa e querendo saber o que levara o loiro a abandonar o auto-exílio imposto aquando da saída dos seus gémeos, resolveu segui-lo.

― Seu… Engendro do Demónio, volta aqui! Dá-me essa câmara agora mesmo.

Sirius Black passou a correr ao seu lado e Molly por um momento pensou que estava a alucinar. "Aquilo era um vestido de maid?", sentindo a familiar pulga atrás da orelha que lhe impedia de ignorar os recentes eventos, esta decidiu seguir o animago. Por muito que a ruiva pregasse que não sabia de onde Fred e George haviam herdado tal personalidade, esta não podia negar que a curiosidade fora sem dúvida um rasgo que ela lhes passara.

― Vá lá, primo! ― Molly entrou no quarto de Draco, mesmo a tempo de vê-lo enviar um envelope via coruja para que esta o entregasse na loja Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. ― É só que senti-me tão bem recebido que pensei que era o meu dever oferecer-te um presente por dar-me abrigo na tua calorosa morada.

― Consideras isto… ― Apontou para a vestimenta de criada que Draco invocara no animago, quando este se distraíra com uma solitária pulga no sofá da sala. ― um presente de agradecimento? E ainda por cima tiveste a lata de tirar uma fotografia ― Molly levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo o seu espanto. ― e enviá-las aos gémeos Weasley? Tens ideia do que eles farão com ela?

― Não, mas tenho a certeza que será genial!

― Não sabia que tinhas esse tipo de fetiche, Black?

― Fantástico! E agora Snivellus viu-me neste estado. Só falta que chegue o Remus e teremos uma reunião de curso.

― Reunião de curso? Quando?

― Hyaaa! Não, não pode ser… A minha vida social está arruinada ― dramatizou Sirius.

― O que é que eu perdi? E porque é que Sirius está vestido assim? ― Severus prestou-se de bom grado a colocar Remus a par, sendo auxiliado por Molly. ― Oh! Sejamos sinceros, Sirius, se a situação fosse ao contrário, estarias a rir-te às gargalhadas, aplaudindo a sua genialidade ou a lamentar-te por não ter tido a ideia primeiro.

― Ah! ― O homem de olhos prateados marchou exasperado em direção à porta. ― Desisto! Vou tirar esta coisa e queimá-la.

― Não! ― gritou o loirinho escandalizado ― Não podes, gastei uma fortuna nesse vestido. Além de que… fica-te muito b-bem! ― concluiu sem poder conter as risadas que lutavam por sair dos seus finos e delineados lábios.

oOo

Os gémeos Weasley admiravam a fotografia como quem aprecia uma belíssima obra de arte.

― Eu sabia que os meus olhos não me tinham enganado. Malfoy deve ser o nosso irmão perdido.

― Estás a pensar o mesmo que eu?

― Sim! ― exclamaram em uníssono, correndo a caminho da sua nova partida.

Em breve a Ordem da Fénix em pleno, receberia a convocação para a próxima reunião e estes iriam assegurar-se de que esta fosse feita através de uma espécie de holograma mágico da maid Sirius.

oOo

» _Terça-feira_ «

Pouco a pouco os membros da ordem iam-se reunindo em torno da longa mesa da cozinha. Sirius não entendia os olhares que os restantes lhe deitavam volta e meia, até que cansado de ser mantido no escuro, exigiu saber o motivo pelo qual estava a ser encarado de forma tão enigmática. Por fim, tendo piedade do amigo, Remus retirou uma pequena esfera de dentro do bolso interior da sua desgasta túnica e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

― O que é isso?

Remus acionou a esfera com um complexo movimento de varinha e surgiu um feixe de luz, dando origem à familiar imagem de uma maid.

― Caros membros da Ordem da Fénix, é o meu imeeeenso prazerrrr ― disse a maid Sirius com tom felino e pestanejando sedutoramente ― convidá-los a acompanharrr-me ― Sirius fechou os punhos com força ao ver a sua versão maid lançar um beijo flutuante em forma de coração, que explodiu libertando um exército de confetis. ― na seguinte reunião no dia xx às xx horas. Fico a aguardar ansiosamente as vossas visitas. ― A voz foi substituída pelas vozes sincronizadas dos gémeos Weasley. ― Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tem o prazer de apresentar a Esfera da Fantasia, onde todos os seus sonhos viram realidade. Agora com quinze por cento de desconto. Faça já a sua encomenda.

― Fred, George! ― gritou Molly indignada pela atitude inconsequente dos seus filhos.

― Draco Malfoy, traz já esse rabo preguiçoso à cozinha! ― gritou Sirius furioso, sendo presenteado com miradas confusas por parte da ordem, pois o loiro não parecia estar de forma alguma envolvido no incidente.

Escutaram-se passos apressados e os três culpados entraram, sendo recebidos com expressões repreendedoras por parte dos adultos, que estavam a par das circunstâncias.

― Podem começar a explicar-se, jovenzinhos. ― Draco riu baixinho. ― E tu também, Draco, sei perfeitamente que foste tu quem lhes enviou a foto de Sirius.

― Sirius realmente vestiu-se assim? ― murmurou um dos membros.

oOo

» Quinta-feira «

Draco tinha de admitir que o seu novo plano era no mínimo arriscado, mas a ideia de traumatizar os leões era tentadora de mais, pelo que vestiu a túnica negra e lançou o feitiço que alteraria a perceção de todo aquele que não o olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

Abandonou o refúgio seguro, que era o seu quarto e iniciou o seu passeio pela mansão, entoando melodias natalícias, em pleno verão.

_Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,_  
_Right down Santa Claus lane_  
_He's got a bag that's filled with toys_  
_For boys and girls again_  
_Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,_  
_Oh what a beautiful sight_  
_So jump in bed and cover your head_  
_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!_

O Trio de Ouro foi atraído pelo cântico e seguiu a voz, dando de caras com…

― Hyaa! Fujam pelas vossas vidas! ― gritou Ron aterrorizado com uma vozinha extremamente efeminada.

― Mas do que é que estás a falar? ― perguntou Harry confuso.

― Fujam Vocês-Sabem-Quem invadiu a sede e está a cantar músicas de Natal ― gritou o trémulo ruivo, agarrando o pulso de Hermione, já ao fundo da escadaria, correndo em direção à lareira e regressando à Toca.

― Voldemort? Mas se é só… o que é que fizeste, Malfoy?

― A cara da doninha… Hahahaha! Foi memorável! Agora arreda-te, Potter, ainda tenho vítimas por aterrorizar…

― Ai! Isso é que não! ― Harry agarrou a manga do mago disfarçado. ― Não vou deixa… Ahhh! ― Entre puxadelas e encontrões, ambos caíram ao chão.

― Socorro! Alguém salve o Harry! ― gritou Ginny, tremendo de medo ― Vocês-Sabem-Quem vai violar o meu Harry! ― A ruiva explodiu em desesperados e descontrolados prantos, levando as mãos à face e cobrindo os olhos alagados pelas lágrimas.

― Ginny, não é o que pensas.

― Não é? ― perguntou confusa, retirando as mãos do rosto e fungando levemente.

― Não! Voldemort não me vai violar, Gi…

― Estás a dizer que é consensual! Acaso é por causa dele ― Apontou na direção do suposto Senhor das Trevas. ― que não queres namorar comigo? ― A jovem de mirada achocolatada rompeu num novo pranto e desceu as escadas a correr para buscar consolo nos cálidos braços da sua mãe.

― Hahaha! Isto saiu ainda melhor do que eu esperava! ― Harry aborrecido pelo mal-entendido, ergueu o punho e deu um valente murro na face de Draco.

― Isso! Vai, Harry, tu podes! Acaba com a raça dessa tentativa frustrada de mago escuro ― encorajava Sirius. ― Espera! Como é que ele conseguiu entrar? Tenho de revisar as barreiras! ― exclamou o animago, dirigindo-se à Sala de Rituais, descartando o fato de que o suposto Lord das Trevas estava prostrado sobre o seu afilhado, podendo matá-lo em qualquer momento.

― Não entendo! Porque é que quando eles olham para ti veem Voldemort e eu não?

― Ora! Porque nenhum deles tem coragem de me olhar diretamente nos olhos quando estou com esta aparência.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore entrou em Grimmauld Place apenas para ser recebido pela crise existencial de Ginny Weasley, a paranoia de Sirius Black e o terror de Ronald Weasley. O velho diretor não entendia o que poderia ter causado tal comoção na sede da ordem em meras duas horas, que levara a sua ausência.

― Olá, Velho-Come-Caramelos!

― Hyaaaa! ― Ron esmagou os ossinhos todos da mão de Hermione com a força do seu aperto.

― Que se passa, jovem Weasley?

― Vo… Vo… Vo… ― O ruivo cedeu às emoções e desmaiou vulgarmente, na opinião de Draco.

― Alguém poderia por favor explicar-me o que aconteceu?

― Malfoy teve a brilhante ideia de fantasiar-se de Voldemort e passear pelos corredores enquanto cantava canções de Natal ― acusou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Oh! Entendo! E quais eram as canções? ― questionou curioso o ancião.

Desta vez foi Harry que colapsou devido ao choque.

― Here Comes Santa Claus!… Maiormente ― exclamou Draco ― Mas não pensei que realmente viria se o chamasse. A barba é muito convincente. ― Esticou a mão tocando-a ao de leve. ― É verdadeira? Tem de lavá-la com champô para o cabelo? Tenho umas amostras que poderiam deixá-la mais brilhante e suave. ― Albus tentava em vão manter o sorriso, mas era traído por uma veia que palpitava poderosamente na sua têmpora. ― Aonde deixou o tradicional fato vermelho? Só o usa no inverno? Deve ser muito quente para esta altura do ano! Talvez pudesse fazer uma versão mais refrescante, o que é que pensa, Santa Claus?

oOo

» _Sexta-feira_ «

Draco encarou a caixa e logo os ruivos frente a ele, regressando de seguida à caixa.

― Vamos, abre. Garanto-te que está tudo tal como pediste.

O loiro retirou a tampa e observou o produto com um olhar clínico e calculador.

― Hmm… Parece estar tudo ok! Perfeito!

― Só por curiosidade…

― … o que é que pretendes…

― … fazer com isso? ― concluíram os gémeos Weasley em uníssono, fazendo o loiro sorrir de forma travessa.

― Esperem um pouco e poderão ver em primeira mão!

oOo

O loiro entrou na cozinha, interrompendo a reunião estratégica que Dumbledore, Black e Snape levavam a cabo.

― Professor Snape, o que acha da minha nova camisola? ― O morcego abriu os olhos, quase impercetivelmente, de espanto. ― É a última moda! ― Draco deu uma voltinha e fez algumas poses que vira no catálogo muggle de modelos de roupa íntima masculina de Ninphadora Tonks, que o loiro ainda indagava a razão desta o possuir.

― Mas que merda pensas que estás a fazer? ― gritou Sirius escandalosamente furibundo ― Tira já essa coisa? Acaso pensas continuar a apoiar o lado das Trevas, mesmo quando estes te matariam se soubessem que o teu pai os traiu?

Draco ignorou o Black e avançou até ao Mestre de Poções.

― Tome, professor! ― Entregou uma camisola que ditava as exatas mesmas palavras da sua "Death Eater and Proud". ― Também comprei uma para si. Pensei que a moda pegaria no esconderijo do tipo com cara de serpente. Aqueles uniformes estão ultrapassados e fora de moda. Vá, experimente, que quero ver como é que lhe fica.

Severus olhou para a peça de tecido como se esta fosse lixo e recusou-se a utilizar aquela barbaridade. O jovem de mirada mercúrio pôs-se a chorar desconsoladamente, arrancando um tique nervoso da sobrancelha do homem, que piorava com cada frase que o menor exteriorizava.

― Mas, porquê? Não é fashion o suficiente? Pode alterar a cor. Senão gosta do negro com as letras brancas, por ser muito monótono, pode mudar para cor-de-rosa como o cabelo de Dora com letras verdes esmeralda como os olhos de Potter ― disse o loiro, apelando às tonalidades de duas das pessoas que o seu padrinho menos tolerava.

oOo

A semana chegou ao fim e Draco fez a contagem de itens que havia concluído da sua pequena lista.

-''-''-

_1) Oferecer uma fantasia de maid a Sirius;_

_2) Disfarçar-se de Voldemort e percorrer Grimauld Place, enquanto canta canções de Natal;_

_3) Confundir Dumbledore com o Santa Claus;_

_4) Vestir uma camisola "Death Eater and Proud" no quartel;_

_5) Oferecer uma a Snape;_

_(…)_

-''-''-

Nada mal para a primeira semana de tortura!

"Agora que penso… Kreacher ainda não regressou com o meu encargo. Será que exagerei com a minha listinha de ingredientes para poções?"


End file.
